Snippets of the Twins
by rockyroad69
Summary: The Twins' snippets. Their adventures around the world, their experiences and views of life, and their rare views on fanfiction and what they think of them! I hope you enjoy D
1. Visit at the Museum

**I hope you enjoy…**

** Apollo's Frustrations**

Apollo walked across the museums serenely, as he observed the ancient greek artifacts that adorned the shelves. Spotting his favorite demigod, he quickly walked over as he said a quick 'hi'

"Oh lord Apollo, how have you been?" Percy asked, wondering what the God of Healing was doing here.

"Nothing, just admiring some art," Apollo said, his eyebrow twitching as he saw Percy's incredulous look.

"He-llo! Self-proclaimed God of the Arts here!" Apollo said proudly, earning a sigh from Percy.

Although, Apollo had to grit his teeth as he heard Athena's annoying know-it-all voice reminding him of WHO exactly was the God/Goddess of the Arts.

"Gimme a break... _God_ of the Arts," Apollo snickered as he heard a snarl from Athena.

Then, Percy called Apollo over, saying that he saw a sculpture of yours truly, the Awesome God of Poetry himself. Apollo was so excited, he couldnt help but recite a haiku

'The museum's cold  
>Percy calls me over<br>There's a sculpture of me!'

He had to ignore the snickering mortals and their insolent whispers of 'What a horrible poet'.

Then, when he went over to Percy, his mood instantly soured. Percy couldnt stop snickering as he observed his godly friend, whose eyebrow was twitching as he looked down. Percy eyed the statue, reviewing it.

"It isnt that bad, Lord Apollo," Percy said.

"Don't patronize me!" Apollo said angrily, as Percy continued with a smirk.

"Though it has a-" Percy said.

"Don't say it!" Apollo said warningly, his eyes flashing.

"A small dick," Percy said flatly.

Apollo could only growl as he eyed the demigod, who was running and howling with laughter.

"FUCK YOU ATHENA!"

**Hope you had a great Monday/Starting a great Monday!**


	2. Views of the Huntress

**I hope you enjoy…**

**Artemis' Interview.**

I am Phoebe Artemis, and DON'T CALL ME PHOEBE. Or I will castrate you. Okay I can't, but still. Really. I can't believe all these little internet fanfictions which say I have never seen a… Man's Thing before. I mean, when you castrate someone, WHAT ELSE DO YOU SEE FALLING OUT?! A nipple?! I swear if I had the time, perhaps I could have a little hunt for these insolent fanfiction writers and their filthy… _LEMONS!_

Although, those lemons are sometimes admittedly… BUT THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT! And don't you distract me!

These little men are probably lonely and stupid anyway, not to mention sad if you see them writing things like this, instead of going out and doing it. Apollo's enjoying it, BUT IM NOT! Besides, how did they even know if I had shaved my – Shut up or I'll castrate you! I can't, then I'll run a knife between your legs. That can't feel good, can it? *Sharpens knife*

Okay, I don't like men, but admittedly, I have been curious… But really give me a break! It's been 4 millennia since my maiden vow, and I still have a heart, right? I mean, I d-don't like it, you know? When people just come right off the bat and say I don't have a heart. That I am too hardened, too cold to feel such things.

Okay, I'm not too kind to my brother, but what do you expect? I do have to set an example to my hunters, you know? And please don't say I hate my brother. I love him very much, I really do. It's just that, after that incident with Orion, I've been having a hard time trusting him, you know? I um, don't like being deceived , you know? Yeah, I hope we had that cleared up.

What I think about Percy Jackson? *A small bite on the lip* He's okay, I guess, for a male. OKAY! He is a great hero, a true man, someone very handsome, probably would give Adonis a run for his money – Oh you sly little brat.

Oh no you don't. NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK YOU LITTLE TYKE! STOP LAUGHING!

**I hope you enjoy, and from time to time, I'll continue updating this little miniseries x).**

**I will do everything in my power to update Misery's Smile by this week, so keep your eyes peeled! **


End file.
